Constant Foolery
by StripedLynx
Summary: The Team goes through constant misadventures in their free time and sometimes during missions. Crack-fic! OOCness! Will have some Spitfire moments!
1. Monkey

**Hello! I've decided to do a story full of one-shots! They will be crack-fics so there will be a lot of OOCness! You have been warned! :D**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own Young Justice, it would've never been cancelled. Especially at a cliff hanger! Darkseid, I mean COME ON! D:**

* * *

 _Robin B01_

Robin's day was going particularly well. The villains hadn't caused any trouble, the thugs were stupider than usual; making it easier to catch them and Agent A made an extra batch of chocolate chip cookies, meaning he could steal more without anyone noticing. Yup, a good day indeed.

When he entered the cave he instantly knew something was off. Wally and Artemis weren't engaged in their usual disputes and M'gann wasn't baking excessively. Upon further inspection he saw everyone, minus Superboy and Aqualad who he assumed to be training or something, cautiously approaching a small animal. He ninja-ed over to the group and whispered, "What are you guys doing?"

They instinctively jumped and groaned at the small boy's antics. They promptly shushed him and lead him away from the sleeping animal. "What are you guys doing? Why is there a monkey in the cave?" Robin asked again, slightly annoyed at being shushed.

Artemis responded, hands on her hips in frustration, "Kid Idiot over here decided to bring a monkey to the cave."

"Hey! It followed me from the zoo, it's not my fault. I just gave it my candy bar and it followed my here." Kid Flash defended himself with a glare sent to Artemis.

Artemis glared back, "How did it follow you?! Monkeys are kept in _cages_ at the zoo!"

"Well...someone should've told the monkey that! He was out of the cage when I found him."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. These two would be the death of him. "None of that matters now, we have to get him back to the zoo."

Wally and Artemis huffed and crossed their arms. M'gann's eyes lit up as a light bulb turned on above her head, "We can lure it with bananas!" Everyone stared at her. "W-what? D-don't monkeys like bananas? I read somewhere that they like fruit and we, conveniently, have some."

"Fine, but we're not giving them all to the monkey. I still want those." Wally grumbled.

 _Aqualad B02_

 _Superboy B04_

"I still don't get why that lady was so mad. All I said was that she had a big butt. Don't girls like it when you complement on how big their features are?" Superboy asked, rubbing the sore red hand print on his cheek.

"I doubt that's the same thing." Aqualad answered.

They stopped when they saw the rest of the Team huddled together. "My friends, what is going on?" Aqualad questioned the group.

"Uh, nothing Kaldur...we just..um-" Wally stuttered in embarrassment. "Kid Idiot brought home a mon-" "Money!" Robin interrupted, not wanting Superboy to start a long conversation on how evil monkeys are. "He...brought home a...money?" Great now Aqualad was confused on English grammar. Robin face-palmed.

"MONKEY!" A loud roar filled the cave. "Oh no." Wally groaned.

Superboy was breathing heavily and looked quite feral as he eyed the monkey. The monkey was startled by the yell and started jumping around the room, breaking some expensive looking items along the way. Superboy chased the monkey, making more of a mess.

"Stop! Wait, Superboy wait!" They yelled in unison, trying to calm the feral half-Kryptonian.

"STUPID MONKEY! DIE!" Superboy lifted the couch and aimed it at the monkey who was perched on the kitchen counter.

"WAIT SUPERBOY! DON'T!" Wally cried. Superboy ignored the speedster and threw the large couch into the kitchen; destroying chairs and tipped over the fridge.

Wally fell on his knees and lifted his head in the air, "NOOOOO! WHHHYY?!"

Artemis face-palmed.

The TV fell moments after, smoke coming out of it. Superboy smashed the wall where the monkey had been moments before. Aqualad backed away casually as a wooden chair broke into chunks where he had previously been standing. Artemis had tried to calm Superboy down but that resulted in a vase being thrown at her. Where he had got a vase? She would never know. She ducked, the vase flying above her head and smashed against the wailing Wally. A cry of protest could be heard over Artemis' attempts to calm Superboy down. Robin had decided to occupy himself with hacking the government classified files for the eighth time that week. His head moving side to side as he dodge various objects flying across the room, still concentrating on his laptop. The monkey was screeching and panicking as Superboy continued the chase. Superboy's roars where still heard throughout the cave and multiple objects where thrown. Some landing on Wally who continued asking the world, "Why me?!"

Aqualad tried catching the monkey to stop the chase. When he finally, somehow, caught the monkey he stroked its head to soothe it. Moments later, he was immediately tackled by Superboy who decided Kaldur was a traitor for joining sides with the 'enemy'.

Wally finally stopped crying and went to inspect the damage caused by the large couch. He started crying again when he saw his beloved Snickerdoodle Cookie Fixins smashed, only crumbs remaining. He hugged the remains of the crumbled box to his chest and rocked back and forth in tears.

Artemis would've laughed at his childishness if random objects, that were never in the cave before, weren't hurdling towards her.

M'gann yelped as multiple items were thrown her way. She flew in front of Superboy and tried to calm him down which resulted in him grabbing her and using her as a javelin to throw at the monkey. She screamed as she fell down inches away from the petrified monkey, she held her head and winced. She looked around in panic. They didn't need her help right? She could just leave and come back when everything was calm. She didn't want to be used as a javelin again. Without warning Superboy picked her back up and used her as a bat as he broke multiple chairs and walls. When he finally let go M'gann scurried to a corner and started talking to herself in a trance.

Superboy was still in a fit of rage as the monkey continued to bounce around. Aqualad attempted to limp towards safety. "TRAITOR!" Superboy yelled as he caught sight of Aqualad trying to escape his torment. "No! I'm you're friend! Superboy...please!" Kaldur pleaded. Superboy replied dramatically, "I have no friends." He leapt for his victim but Kaldur ran away screaming into the zeta tubes.

 _Aqualad B02_

Superboy growled in frustration but continued chasing the poor monkey. Artemis grabbed hold of Superboy's shoulders and tried to blind him with her hands. Superboy started to buck and growl until Artemis was flung off.

The monkey was still bouncing around the room in terror. It landed on the laptop Robin was currently hacking with, messing up his work. "Hey!" Robin exclaimed in annoyance, he placed the laptop on the floor; trying to remove the monkey. Superboy jumped and landed on the laptop in attempt to stomp on the monkey. Robin stared at the now shattered laptop, his eye twitched every so often. After approximately three minutes of staring at the broken laptop, Robin's trance was broken and he pulled out a syringe from his belt. He stalked towards Superboy and pounced on his shoulders, inserting the kryptonite-laced syringe into his neck. The sedative worked immediately and Superboy fell to the ground. Robin grabbed an unharmed chair and strapped the unconscious Superboy, with duct tape, to it.

He shook Wally to wake him from his depressed state. His only response was, "Life isn't fair!" Followed by more crying. He rolled his eyes and went his room where he brought out a small cage. He placed a small piece of banana inside and the monkey ran in. He closed the cage and took it to his room.

After he returned, he grabbed Artemis by the hand and told her to help him hold Superboy down, should the sedative wear off faster than he expected. As they held Superboy they could here the wails of Wally and the small incoherent mumbles of M'gann. Then they surveyed the damage. They groaned.

 _Batman 02_

Batman entered then immediately stopped at the entrance. He surveyed the Team's current predicament. He turned without saying a word.

 _Batman 02_

* * *

 **So, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**


	2. Infomercial

**You know that feeling of regret after you buy something that you thought was going to be useful but it was actually the opposite? I do. I bought one of those ice cream makers that you shake for a minute after you put ice and...something else (I forgot :P) and it makes ice cram. Yes I thought this was going to be useful. I wasn't. I didn't make ice cream...disappointment.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

"HE'S GOING TO MAK-"

"Who lives in a pin-"

"Gotta catch th-"

"You can get your very own Eazy Brownie Se-"

"Wait! Go back!" M'gann exclaimed. Wally jumped slightly at the sudden noise but changed the channel.

"-ight! Only three easy payments of $9.99 for your very own Eazy Brownie Set! Make perfect Brownies the _Eazy_ way! Just call 1-800-344-EAZY that's 1-800-344-EAZY. Call now and get a second Eazy Brownie Set FREE! That's right, call now and get a second Eazy Brownie Set FREE! _Must be 18 years or older to order._ "

M'gann squealed and whipped out her phone.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Umm, M'gann? What are you doing?"

M'gann smiled, still looking at her phone. "Ordering an Eazy Brownie Set."

"Riiight. Do you really need it thou-" Robin started.

"Yes." M'gann stated matter-of-factly.

The others stared at her while she finished dialing the number. "Hi! I would like to order an Eazy Brownie Set please." She morphed her voice to sound much older than she was. She looked up at Robin. "I need to borrow some money."

"But-"

"Pleeeaaassse!"

Robin sighed, "Fine." He handed her the money and she finished ordering.

* * *

"M'gann? It's here!" Artemis called. M'gann had asked Artemis if she could have the package sent to her house to avoid suspicion. After pleading and lots of pampering, Artemis agreed.

"Ahhh!" M'gann squealed. She snatched the box out of Artemis' hands and swiftly opened it.

She grabbed the set and put it on the kitchen counter while she grabbed the ingredients needed to make the brownies. After almost an hour of baking, she had made two delicious plates of brownies. The group herded in as they each grabbed a treat.

"Mmmm! These are good!" Artemis savored each bite before grabbing another one.

They ate their brownies as they watched TV.

"Simps-"

"Lalala Wooo-"

"We are under atta-"

"Joker has k-"

"Little Ladder! Tired of straining to get to the top sh-"

"Wait!" M'gann exclaimed, mouth still full of brownies. Kaldur flipped back to the martian's desired channel.

"-shelf? Then the Little Ladder is the right ladder for you! For $19.99 you, yes you, could make reaching the top shelf easier with the Little Ladder! Just call 1-800-LADDER that's 1-800-LADDER. _Must pay shipping and handling._ "

M'gann's phone lit to life as she dialed the number.

Wally scratched the back of his head, "Uhh, M'gann? You can fly."

"Yep." M'gann answered simply.

"Then why are yo-"

"Shhhh! I'm on the phone." M'gann chided. Wally looked bewildered and groaned.

M'gann lifted her head to look at Robin who purposefully tried not to look at her. She coughed. He still ignored. "Ahem!" She coughed louder. Robin groaned, "What?" M'gann held out her hand and used the dreaded "puppy dog eyes". "Fiiiine." Robin groaned again. "Thank you!"

* * *

When the package arrived she immediately took it out the box and giggled. "It's perfect!"

Superboy gave her a funny look, "M'gann...why do you need a ladder – you can fly."

"I am well aware." M'gann walked off and began going to every tall shelf just so she could use the ladder.

* * *

"Look up in sky! It's a bir-"

"Nananana B-"

"Do you have the X-"

Kaldur walked in to see M'gann flipping mindlessly through channels, "M'gann? Do you wish to-"

"Can't. Busy." M'gann deadpanned.

"I didn't fin-"

"Can't. Busy." She answered again, not listening.

Kaldur sighed and mumbled as he walked off, "No one wants to play 'Go Fish' with me..."

M'gann continued flipping through channels.

"Zippy Socks! Zip on! Zip off! Zippy Socks are here to stay! Zippy Socks will blow you away! They stay on your feet throughout the day! At night they are used for play! Just zip them off and they'll turn into your very best friend! Your kids will love Zippy Socks! For $5.99 plus shipping and handling, your kids' socks will turn into their best friend! Call 1-800-LONELY, 1-800-LONELY for your Zippy Socks!"

"M'gann...this is ridiculous! You don't really need those strange socks." Artemis groaned.

"Yes, I do. Those socks were MEANT for me, Artemis! They're calling to me..." M'gann replied, looking out into the distance.

"My god, she needs help." Wally shook his head.

M'gann dialed the number, "Hey Robin! Could I-" A credit card was thrown in her face. "Thank you!"

In the distance, you could hear Robin grumbling.

"M'gann. You don't _need_ these things. Don't you think this is getting out of hand?" Artemis tried to reach the voice of reason in M'gann.

"Pssh, It won't get out of hand." M'gann brushed off the severity of her addiction.

* * *

"This has gotten out of hand." Kaldur deadpanned.

The cave was filled with products. It was crowded in every room you looked in was overrun with useless items. M'gann was currently trying out her new mini Mini-Golf Course. She was announcing her own moves and even had a tiny microphone and mustache to go with it.

"M'gann, we need to get rid of all of this." Artemis said softly as if she was speaking to a small child.

"No! Mine!" M'gann whined.

Wally face-palmed and grabbed a unopened box that said, 'Magic Meats' on the sides. He opened a trash bag and dumped it in. M'gann's eye twitched. "Y-you...I need that." Kaldur laid his hand on her shoulder, "No. You don't. We can help you get rid of this addiction but you must help us help you."

"O-okay...but first-" M'gann dialed a number. "Hello? Yes I would like to order the 'Spice Sorter' pl-"

Robin snatched the phone out of her hand and put it his belt. "No more ordering."

M'gann looked devastated, "Fine..."

"Okay first pick something to throw away." Artemis instructed. M'gann gazed over to a small glinting object and picked it up. "How about this." She held up the small paperclip. "M'gann...pick something bigger than the paperclip." Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh...how about this?" The martian held up a Christmas decorated pencil. Everyone groaned. Superboy picked up a heavy looking box, "Something like this." M'gann eyes widened. "No! Not my Butter Churner!"

"Why...did you order a butter churner?" Kaldur questioned.

"...Because it's _butter_ than margarine!" M'gann laughed. More groans. "One Wally is enough." Artemis sighed.

Wally glared but picked up another box, "This one?"

"My Sweepy Mop! Nooo!" M'gann whined. Everyone sighed. This was going to be a looong day.

Turns out, it was actually a long week. It took them a week to get rid of all the products because M'gann kept giving excuses as to why she needed to keep it. They let her keep a few of the items but they would never let her order off the TV again. For Robin's wallet sake as well as the Team's sanity.

* * *

 **Oh M'gann... :') Please review!**

 **...Now I'm off to buy ice cream...Yes I know it's winter...it doesn't matter when it comes to ice cream...not to me. :P I'd eat ice cream everyday if I could.**


	3. Author's Note 1

Hello! It's been awhile...

I don't really have an idea for a third chapter, anymore that is. I originally had an idea to break the 4th wall...that didn't go well. It never came out how I wanted it to sooo, yeah. It's quite frustrating so I'm going to hold off on that until my brain tank is full. (Blame my sister for that expression...)

I'm attempting another chapter with a totally different theme and then I'll tackle the 4th wall. Like literally tackling it; it's so frustrating! xD

Until next time! Buh-bye! :D


End file.
